


Inmate 444666999 (test subject: xx-7-13-1984-12)

by mewtwosangel



Series: X-men hero academia [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jail, chooses to throw out what doesn't fit, i last watched x-men in the 2000s, only know the anime thru fics, people are older than appear, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtwosangel/pseuds/mewtwosangel
Summary: What if John Howlet's daughter wasn't killed by her Uncle. What if the x-man universe became the my hero academia.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Original Female Character(s)
Series: X-men hero academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705027





	Inmate 444666999 (test subject: xx-7-13-1984-12)

“Listen up Brats! I’m only going to say this once, so pay attention. As far as you are concerned, my name is Inmate 444666999, you will refer to me as 4 or 4446699. I won’t tolerate any honorifics.”, I said as I walked into classroom 1-A.   
I enjoy watching these children squirm in their seats as they war between horror that I just unleashed.The fact a prisoner teaching a class at the top rated hero school, and the fact that I asked for no honorifics and told them to call me by a number that is considered unlucky because it sounds like death.   
I proceeded to hop onto the desk that I had specifically brought in just so I could sit on top and crossed my legs. I then said, “I’m your quirk emergence history teacher. The only reason that I’m here is because there was an attempted jail break at tartarus and the foundation was destroyed so all the prisoners had to be shipped to other prisons. My case file landed on the desk of a too honest cop and has kicked up quite a bees nest in legal terms. It was decided that until my case was straightened out and to keep my quirk under control my parole officer will be your homeroom teacher.”, I said with a grimace. Then I sighed, “Honestly, I wish that they just let me be. It is going to stir up international news and be a mud slinging contest.”  
Before they could Interrupt I continued speaking although the frog looking girl clearly wanted to say something. “I have two rules besides my name, both are simple. Rule one: stay at least 6 feet away from me at all times. If you don’t know how far away that is, it is 72 inches, 2 yards, 180 cm or 18 meters. If you don’t know any of those units of measurement you need to ask your math teacher not me.”, I said as I held up a finger. “Rule two: I don’t know you outside of this room. There will be no asking me questions outside of class, you are merely colorful pieces of wall that I will not acknowledge exist. If you piss me off enough to get a detention it will be in this room.” At this point the blonde with red eyes looked ready to explode as I put up a second finger. I then asked, “Are there any questions?”  
At this several hands were raised including the frog girl, the angry looking blonde and a green haired boy that looked like he had a million questions. I choose the easier of the options.  
“You with the blonde and angry look on your face.”, I said while pointing at him.  
Just as I predicted he snarled out, “My name is Bakugou Katsuki and my fucking question is why a prison inmate is teaching this class?”  
“I don’t care about your name blonde. I’m teaching this class because I was alive during said period.” I said disdainfully while smirking with glee at the blonde brat.  
“That would mean you are over 200 years old.”, said the green haired boy in a horrified whisper as he stared at me in shock. The rest of the class adopted the look as his words sank in.  
“Older , actually. The first baby that glowed in your textbook was the first in the sense that it was activated before puberty but people with extraordinary power existed before that they just didn’t know it before puberty. I’m technically a second generation mutant, which is what we called ourselves back then.” I started speaking with a causal tone that slowly morphed into a concerned tone when they just kept staring at me.  
“You should be writing this down as I’m basically giving you my biography. I would tell this to just anyone you know.” As I said this, there was a flurry of motion to get their notebooks and writing instruments to jolt down what I had said. Some of the brats looked determined to write down every word I spoke, others were still reeling about the fact that their textbooks lied to them.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. please be nice


End file.
